


TAG!: A Stern Love

by Kms22



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: When Lady Penelope introduces IR to two new apprentices that she and Parker are taking in, something is in store for two of the Tracy brothers: L-O-V-E!





	TAG!: A Stern Love

Chapter 1: The Call

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Lady Penelope! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Scott Tracy asked as a young woman appeared from a photo. "Hello Scott! Are the others around? I'd like to speak to you all at the same time about something." "Yeah I'll call them in. Guys come in the lounge. Lady Penelope wants to speak to us." "Really?!" "On my way!" "Be there in a jiffy!" "Got it!" "Alright, I'm coming." Four young men and a young woman arrived several minutes later. When they all had settled, Kayo asked "So, Lady Penelope, is this call about those students you told me about?" "Sharp as ever, Kayo. Yes it is." "Students?!"


End file.
